spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
King Neptune
King Neptune is the ruler of the entire ocean. Everyone fears him greatly. He has powers that can zap anyone, destroy anything, transform one thing into another, etc. He has a different look in the movie, probably because that is an older version of him. Neptune has two children, Prince Triton and Princess Mindy, and a wife named Queen Amphitrite. To him, being the king of the sea is nothing more than the love for his family. He is voiced by John O'Hurley'''. Appearances Non-fanmade Neptune's Spatula SpongeBob vs. The Patty Gadget The Clash of Triton Fanmade SpongeGod and Triton Triton and the Siren Triton 'n Love Mr. Zink Breaks Out of Jail! SpongePatWard Bad Flower Power Triton, SpongeBob, and the Worm Tritons' New Ball SpongeBob and the Long Lost Princess Another Clip Show BLANK Esa's a Human! Tail Over Feet Tail Over Feet (Part Two) A Not So Fin-tastic Wedding Family Queen Amphitrite (wife) Prince Triton (son) Princess Mindy (daughter) Prince Avery (Son) King Jupiter (brother) Queen Hera (sister) Apollo (nephew) Esa (ex-daughter-in-law) Dawn (granddaughter) Savantia (current daughter-in-law) Pallas (granddaughter) Anasterian (grandson) Anastasia (granddaughter) Khepu (Grandson) Trivia *He is short-tempered and gets mad real easy if someone messes with him. *He is sometimes harsh to his family, but loves them otherwise. *After the events of The Esa Chronicles, Neptune grew to despise Esa and her daughter, unable to consider the latter his granddaughter until Loss of Mind, where he and Dawn grew a mutual respect for each other. *Neptune gives Dawn a trident for her birthday, claiming that he trusts her with it and its great power. He later clarifies that the trident may cause anyone without the mentality similar to Dawn will overpower them, causing tremendous damage (his proof being Triton's use of the trident on Sariel). *After the events of Speak Up or Fight and Do You Remember?, Neptune holds great disappointment in his son's actions and shock at Savantia's affair with Esa. Quotes (A Few Pointers) Neptune: I know Dawn doesn't seem ready, but the trident holds a great power that only she could maintain with her will to protect and her perseverance. I trust her with it... and Pallas, but she is too young for a trident that size. (Father Be Gone) Neptune: (holding unto her shoulders) Dawn, listen to me. I trusted you with that trident for a reason. You never would let the thoughts of revenge and bloodshed cross your mind, and instead focus on using it to protect the ones you love. That is why you need to make sure that what happened tonight never happens again. Poseidon VII (1590-1657) | Neptune VII (1632-1700) | Neptune VIII (1661-1722) | Neptune IX (1695-1744) | Neptune X (1721-1789) | Neptune XI (1765-1824) |-------------|----------------------------------------------------------------------------- | | | Neptune XII Triton Raika Thalassa (1807-1854) (1811-1887) | (1790-200 (1814-1880) | | | | Glaucus III Amoeba I Mildew (1851-1914) (1838-1911) | (1848-1906) | ---------------^----------------------- | | | | | Poseidon VIII Yorick Tulsa Callows Carl Dogus (1893-1951) (1865-1914) | (1871-1933) (1873-1910) (1875-1921) (1879-1924) |------------------------------------------- | | | | Neptune XIII Glaucus Maw Titter Billy Bob Star (1926-1976) (1911-1967) | (1907-1972) |-----------------------------| ---------^--------- | | | | Neptune XIV Amphitrite Triton II Sluggo Herb Star Margie Star (1948-2021) | (1950-2018) (1951-2000) (1952-1990) (1955) | (1958) --------^-------- | | | | | | | | Triton III Neptuna Neptune V Gary I Sam Star -----^----- Patrick Star I (1984-2040) (1989-2059) (1990) (1988) (1980) (1986) | Mindy (1996-2086) Category:Characters Category:Already Existing Characters Category:SpongeBob Last Nights....... Characters Category:Greens Category:Males Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge characters Category:Full House SpongeBob Category:Plankton Lives with the Raw Category:Kingshire: The Movie Category:Male Characters